huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Keaton
Charles Keaton was a werewolf hunter who formerly co-worked with the ECCO. He is the father of Liam and Joline Keaton and their half-sister Rachel. Biography Charles was born in 1954 in Lewiston the youngest son of Robert Keaton and his wife. His brother George is four years older than him. Charles' father died in 1996. Charles was married to Grace Keaton and the father to their two children, Liam and Joline. In 1985, he betrayed his wife with another woman who got pregnant which is why Charles is also the father to another girl called Rachel, but he doesn't have any contact to Rachel and her mother. Charles is a werewolf hunter. In 2007, he fights in the battle against Garrett Black's pack and dies when Garrett kills him. After his death, Charles stays in the shadowlands because he has a bad conscience concerning Rachel and can't find his inner peace. Later he is one of the shadow souls who follow Sazael back to Earth, but he leaves Sazael and tries to find his daughter. As he doesn't know how to do it, he returns to help his children Liam and Joline in the battle against Sazael. He then finds his peace after Sazael kills him again. Career History and Jobs Charles has been a werewolf hunter since his graduation from school, like most people in his family were. He is proud of his job and wouldn't change it for anything. Charles is the leader of his hunting formation and does lead the squad in the most cases. He makes important decisions and the most of his employees see him as an authority without asking questions or thinking about it. In Volume 2, Charles works with the ECCO for some time. Charles fights with shotguns but also bow and arrow. Work Behaviour Charles mostly works very strategic and structured. He is intelligent and very competent in what he does. Most of the time, he has a good plan that always works out, and if it doesn't he has another plan. Charles is very convinced of his ideals and values and very loyal to his beliefs. He can be very impatient and sometimes complicated to work with because he is a quite silent person and only sometimes shares his thoughts with other people. Charles is able to separate his private life and his career as shown when he for example suspends Grace and George even if they are his wife and brother. Kills * Geoffrey Hayes (1988) * Riley Stewart (Volume 2) Physical Appearance Charles is tall and well-toned. He has brown eyes short black hair that he mostly wears gelled or hides it under a hat. Charles dresses very neat and serious and likes to wear suits if he is not hunting or in a battle. He thinks that a serious, formal appearance is very important to gain respect. Personality Charles is very self-confident and a dominant personality. He is a natural leader and always has a serious, consequent aura. Charles always knows what he wants and tries to work out every single step of his plans exactly like he planned it. Charles is serious and doesn't know much about humour. He often doesn't understand jokes and also doesn't try to make them by himself. Charles is no man of big words and likes to act instead of speak. In general, he is known to be complicated and moody to most people. As he is not very good at communication, he can sometimes hurt people with his words. He is quite impatient and gets annoyed quickly if somebody doesn't understand him. Charles doesn't like to explain what he does and thinks and why. He wants to make his decisions also and hates if somebody talks to him while he thinks about something. Charles needs a lot of alone-time and doesn't like to have superiors telling him what to do. Charles is very brave and has a strong will what shows up when he is able to leave Sazael. He is very convinced of himself and his work ethic. As a werewolf hunter he doesn't have any problems with killing his enemies. Supernatural Powers Charles has been a shadow soul for some years. Because of the death he died, he is immune against werewolf venom. Relationships Grace Keaton Grace is Charles' wife and the mother of his children. He betrayed her once and has a child with another woman, but she forgave him and they worked it out. This shows that they are living a stable, serious relationships that is able to overcome a crisis. Liam and Joline Keaton Liam and Joline are Charles' children. They have a quite good relationship, especially Liam, until they find out Charles has betrayed their mother and has a third child. Liam is extremely mad at his father while Joline seems to be more relaxed about it. Charles and Liam are very similar personalities which is why they argue a lot. Joline acts as the mediator between both of them many times. When Charles dies, Liam and Joline suffer a lot and Joline leaves White Falls and her brother to go back home and overcome her trauma. She needs several months to come back and still doesn't like to talk about it. Liam and Joline are happy to see her father when he comes back as a shadow soul in Volume 5. Derek Jefferson Derek saved the life of Charles' daughter Rachel in 1992. Charles therefore thinks he needs to help Derek and has never hurt or killed Derek or a member of his pack. He seems to know that Derek isn't a bad person and can't decide for his feelings as a human and father and his job as a werewolf hunter. Trivia * He gave Liam his second alpha life. Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Keaton Family Category:Keaton Hunters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shadow Souls Category:Hunters Category:Werewolf Hunters Category:ECCO Allies